Already Gone
by sawtheredneck
Summary: Words and a Belt. That is all Tris sees some nights. Follow Tris's journey through her senior year and see how she manages to hide the truth from everyone. Please read and review. This is my first story and I would love to hear what ya'll have to say. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I wake in the middle of the night drenched in cold sweat. Thankfully, I didn't scream; I learned not to a long time ago. My nightmare was the same one as always. _The _car crash. The _One _that killed my mother. Knowing I won't be able to sleep again, I sit up and walk over to the window in my room and open it. I carefully climb out of it and lay down on the flat balcony. sometimes it helps to watch the stars and pick out the constellations I learned so long ago. I instantly find Orion and the two Dippers; it's almost like a mindless thing I do. After an hour or so, I decide to go back inside and try to sleep.

This time, I wake up to my alarm beeping loudly in my ear. A groan escapes my lips as I turn off the beeping and sit up. I get up and head to the shower. After wrapping myself with a towel and brushing through my long and wet blonde hair and drying it, I slip into a pair of black jeans, a grey short sleeved shirt paired with grey converse. My backpack gets slung around my shoulder before heading downstairs to quickly grab a muffin and hop into my truck, with my younger brother, Ian, already in the passenger seat. I put the car in reverse and slowly back out of the garage so I can turn around in the driveway and head straight to school. "How bad was is last night?" Ian asks quietly. My body tenses at the question. "Could be worse." Was my reply. Last night, our father came home drunk and angry. Unfortunately, I was the first person he saw when he walked in so he took his anger off on me with words and a belt to my back. It happened regularly so my back didn't hurt that bad. Our father occasionally beat Ian (never Caleb mind you) ,but it was usually me that got it since he never wanted a daughter. I turn into the school's parking lot and park the truck. Ian and I hop out and walk in the school together. We split up all too so soon due to the school's almost-caste system. When you are a freshman you have a choice to either join Abnegation the selfless or Amity the peaceful. Grade 10 you can choose candor the honest or dauntless the brave, Grade 11 Erudite the intelligent, and Grade 12 is your choice. I chose Dauntless in hope for one day I can stand up to my father. Ian is in Grade 10 and chose dauntless. Thankfully, PE and self defense classes are only for Dauntless beginners and for Dauntless Seniors it is mental and emotional defense. (which i am in desparate need of.)

Each grade, or faction, has its own color. Abnegation dress in grey, Amity in red or yellow, candor in black or white, dauntless in black, and erudite dress in blue. Which explains why I am dressed the way i am. (Seniors can dress in up to 3 different colors to represent their 3 top factions) I walk up to my locker and pull out the binders I need to class. After that, i shut my locker and walk into homeroom. "TRIS!" I hear the moment I walk in. I am soon confronted by Christina talking a mile a minute. "OKay so I saw these REALLY cute shoes online at the clearance rack on Abercrombie and OMG! We need to go shopping! We can go on Saturday! And just spend the whole day there, and talk and just have a great time! Pick me up at nine okay?" I sigh and tell her i will. I know I wouldn't be able to say no since I have said no the past three times. Will walks in and Christina turns to him and rants about something until Mr. Max walks in and starts the math lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank yall soooo much for the reviews I got on the first chapter! It honestly made my day! I hope yall enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

Math makes me want to punch someone. Honestly. My excitement to get out of there could not have been plainer. Once lunch rolled around, my brain was pretty much fried. I quickly ate my food and got up to throw my lunch away. I walked out the cafeteria and to the art room. Art was my next class, but I was working on an extra credit project that i wasn't allowed to work on during class. I said hi to my teacher, Tori, and grabbed my supplies for my painting. I started this painting two weeks ago and I am so close to finishing it up. It is a picture of a sunsetting orange sky, with three very detailed ravens flying across the canvas in different positions. all I had to do today, was finish up the reflecting sun on the ocean. The oranges and yellows were blended perfectly but with a brighter center for the sun, I put some white in there to highlight it and make it stand out. I ended up finishing in ten minutes and called Tori over so she can see the final product. "Tris!" she exclaimed. "This is beautiful! And so detailed!" she sighed. "This is going on display." she told me. I heard the door open and close and looked up. "Hey Tori, I was hoping that we could make a banner for the football team for the blackout tomorrow." The quarterback, Four..? I think that's his name, told Tori. "Yeah! Great idea! Come look at this." Tori ushered him towards me and my painting. "Tell me what you think." Tori demanded. "Whoa….Tori, did you paint this?" "OH no! I wish I did! Tris did." She answered him and gestured to me when she said my name. "Dang." He muttered after he glanced at me. "You have some serious talent." I smiled at his compliment. "Would you like to help paint the banner along with Tori and I? We really could use your artistic ability." Four asked me with a hopeful look in his dark blue eyes. "Hey! We aren't that bad!" Tori complained. "But we aren't this good." Four countered. Tori laughed agreed to his statement. Evidentually, I couldn't say no. If i did, that would make me look like a selfish know it all; therefore, that explains why I am sitting here during my free period, painting a huge fiery-black phoenix onto a huge white piece of paper.

"Tris!" Ian called out from down the hallway. I looked up in alarm at the urgency in his voice. He ran down the hall towards us painting, and I set down my paintbrush onto the paint-plate. Ian grabbed my arm and pulled me up quickly. "Dad's coming home early today. Rough day at work. Caleb texted me." He rushed out of his mouth. I muttered a cuss word and glanced back at Tori and Four. "I need to get home. Can yall finish without me?" Tori responded with an "Of course." Four looked suspicious at the two of us but eventually told us to go ahead, they had it covered. I quickly slung my backpack around my shoulder and ran down the hallway with Ian right beside me. We ran full speed to the car and quickly drove home. If dad found out that we stayed late at school…..he would think that we were avoiding him (which we were) which would mean an extra beating. I pulled into our driveway and saw a heart-sinking sight; my dad's car was parked crookedly….like he jumped out in a pissed and urgent manner. Of course he did; he expected us home at 2:30, not 3:45. Ian and I jumped out of the car and hurried inside to the hell that awaited us; my dad with his belt in him hand and a cruel/evil glint in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: 4 reviews! Oh my goodness…..Thank you all so much! I saw that this morning and it put me in such a good mood on an advanced class all day testing day! Amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent, Veronica roth does.**

Cold water rained against my back. It numbed the pain. The bleeding had stopped about an hour ago. Ian and I were whipped for thirty minutes straight by my dad's belt. After he was done, I noticed him carefully put the belt in a hallways closet as if it were his _Precious. _Sick. I carefully stepped out of the shower and slowly bandaged my back up. I ended up having to wrap my whole torso for the bandages to stay on good; even though I will have to replace them in the morning. I groaned. School….what was i going to do? Even three hours after the beating, and three tylenol later, I still gave an excruciating wince when i had to sit down or bend over to pick up something. I didn't bother to put a shirt on over the bandages; they covered everything up besides, I didn't want to get a good shirt bloody.

I pull on a big black sweatshirt that has _Be Brave _written in big letters on the front over my head in the slowest possible way ever. He usually beat us the worst on Friday nights so we could heal enough before monday came around. He must of had a **Really **bad day at work then. Skinny jeans and combat boots get put on shortly after. As soon as we were ready, Ian and I rush to my car and drive off as soon as possible. "Do you think many people will notice?" There is a nervous, shakiness to his voice as he speaks. "Depends how good we are at hiding it." I tell him. He sighs and turns towards me. "We could run away." A sudden urgency replaces his nervousness. "You know we can't. He will put a full blown man hunt on us and will make him look all worried and caring." I sigh. "Police?" "No. We don't have a good enough story for them to investigate. And if we do go to them, he will make some kind of excuse and bail us out. You know what happens then." We have been over this same topic a thousand times before, but Ian still brings it up. I can't blame him though; I used to be the same exact way.

We get out of the car, put our book bags on, and head to our lockers. As soon as I am there, I remember what tomorrow is; shopping day. I wish i could make up an excuse to bail on Christina, but she won't hear it. She's sick of me bailing and i know it. I make my way to first period and sit in my usual spot. Unfortunately, a slight wince escapes my mouth as i sit down. Crap. "Tris!" Someone calls. At first i thought it was will, but I soon notice Four walking towards me. He's in this class? Wow...shows how much i pay attention. "Hey, you okay?" He asks. He must of saw me wince. "Yeah, I'm fine." I force a smile out as I say this. "I thought you would like to know that we finished shortly after you left, and the finished product is in the art room. Want to see it at lunch?" He asks me. I nod at him in response.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry for not posting on Friday or saturday, I really don't have an excuse for that. However, this coming up week I may not post much because I have a whole bunch of tests since there are only 9 more days of school. (final essays, final unit tests, and of course finals) Anyways, thank yall sooo much for reviewing my story it honestly means the world to be to hear that someone is interested in my writing :)**

Lunch could not come soon enough. Since we live with my dad, Ian and I rarely eat breakfast, and today I was hungrier than usual. Probably due to the beating last night. I hardly paid attention to anything i was being taught in my classes; meanwhile, my stomach was teaching me that i was hungry. As soon as the lunch bell rang, I ran to the cafe as fast as I could, without my back ripping open and pouring out blood. _Yes, _that has happened. Lunch today consisted of a chicken burrito with chips and queso. Christina laughed at how fast I devoured it.

"Ready?" A male voice said to my right. I looked up and saw For staring down at me with amusement. He must have seen me eat. Wait. _He_ watched me eat? Stalker. I nod at him and throw my tray away. My bookbag gets slung around my shoulder as we walk down the hallway in silence. "So," Four started. "I was curious. Why did you have to rush home yesterday?" Crap. Why is he asking this? "Oh, Umm. It was his birthday yesterday, and he was supposed to be home around 8 and we wanted to surprise him with a cake and a few friends over. Caleb was getting the cake and Ian and I were going to go there as soon as the sign was done. We barely got home before him." I lie to him. That's the good thing about my brain I guess, as soon as I start a story, real or not real, details start coming out. "Just out of curiosity, Is your dad Andrew Prior?" My body tenses at his question. We are almost to the art room. "Yes." I respond. I push open the door to the art room and look around. Handing on the back wall, is the banner for tonight. The fiery black Phoenix look intimidating but very detailed. Next to it in big and bold letters, it says, 'Go, Faction Phoenixes!' The slogan lets the whole painting down, I know. "That's the best banner i've ever seen." I tell him. "The most detailed too." I hear Tori say. She is standing on my right admiring the banner too. When did she get here? "Too bad it will get ripped up tonight though." I commit. Tori and Four agree with me. "Oh Tris, I went ahead and added a top coat to your painting, it's hanging up behind us." I turn around and sure enough my ravens are there, flying to the freedom I'll never have. "Thanks Tori." I tell her. "No problem. You have had quite a few admirers today by the way." "What did they say?" I inquire. "One guy asked if it was a girl who painted it and I told him yes and he was like, "Oh I have to meet her and ask her out!" a girl said that it was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. Things like that allll day long." she smiles at me. "Care to paint another?" She asks. "Not particularly." I respond. "That's too bad." And she does look disappointed. "You know what? We could paint a school mural!" Four counters. Tori thinks for a minute. "That's actually a great idea! What do you say Tris?" Eventually I agree to this new project.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Thank yall so much for your patience on this chapter, I finally got my two big tests over with so now I have more time to write :) I made this chapter a little longer, so I hope you enjoy!**

"How about this?" Four asked while smiling. This was his 5th try at attempting to draw a person on a motorcycle. His first four attempts were alright for the most part but the hands looked like bananas, and frankly the motorcycle needs to look like an actual motorcycle. I laughed and shook my head. "Just the nose this time. Then you're good." I told him. Right now we were just tossing ideas back and forth for the mural. I suggested we could do a separate mural for each faction, and the agreed that it would be the best choice to do. The school's Phoenix would be painted in the color of the faction it will represent, along with the faction's moto and some things that represent it painted around it. We decided to start with dauntless since that would be easiest. "Why don't you put the graduating class around each picture?" Tori suggests. That is actually a really good idea. I nod in agreement to her suggestion. Four slides the sketch book to me. "Draw the phoenix." He commands.

**Four pov:**

I tell her to draw the phoenix so we will have something to go by. Tris doesn't question it and immediately starts to draw. She begins by drawing a fierce looking mouth, with determined eyes. Her drawing looks amazing. I wonder how she became that good. It doesn't take long for her to finish the drawing. It looks exactly like the banner, but only more detailed and fiercer looking if that's possible. She slides the sketch book back to me and I look at it closer. Amazing. "Tori! Come check this out!" I call over to her. Tori comes to our table and takes a look at the sketch, and then looks back up at Tris and back at the sketch. "No words." She mutters. Tris cracks a smile at Tori's comment.

The bell rings, signalling the start of 4th period. Tori gets up from the table and erases the board. "Oh hey! Tris?" I ask. She looks over at me. "Do you want to work on this after school?" I ask her. She nods at me. "Your house? My dad is having a meeting at mine so i'm not allowed in there." Her eyes go big and fill with fear. "No, not my house. We could go to the park or a coffee shop instead." She tells me really fast. I smile. "Coffee shop it is. I will have to leave a little early for the game though" I tell her. she nods in response. She sure doesn't talk much.

Our class slowly starts to file in and I see Tris talking to a darker-skinned girl with black hair, and a guy. I think their names are Christina and Will. "Hey Four! What's Up?" I hear my friend Zeke call out to me. "Not much. How was lunch with Shauna?" I inquire. I actually ditched them because they were getting on my nerves and they both like eachother but won't admit it. "We are officially dating!" He tells me with a grin plastered on his face. I laugh and clap him on the back. "That's great Zeke." "Now we need to find you someone Four. Since you are the only single person at the table." I roll my eyes at him and sit down across from him. His brother, Uriah, and his girlfriend, Marlene, join us as well.

"Woah!" I hear Marlene mutter. "Four did you draw this?" She asks with her eyes wide. I look at what she's pointing to and see Tris's Phoenix. "No. Tris did." I reply. She gives me a questioning look. "Short, long blonde hair, and light blue eyes?" they stare at me blankly. "Two tables to our right, first seat." I tell them. They all turn their heads over there while I put the sketch book away. "Oh! That's her name! I've seen her around but have never talked to her." I hear Uriah say. "She is a really good at drawing." I hear marlene say. "Okay! Class, today, we will be starting a new project." Tori begins.

**End note: Thank you for reading this far! I hope to have an update tomorrow, so stay tuned for that :) Big things are about to happen!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for 29 Favorites! That honestly blows me away! I hope yall enjoy this chapter. Things are about to get exciting :)**

**Tris pov:**

"Do you want to go to the coffee shop with me? Four and I are working on a project." I ask Ian. It is currently the end of the day, and we are standing by my truck. It used to be my mom's. That is the only reason we have it. "Sure. Better than heading home." Ian replies. I couldn't agree more.

We open our doors and step inside the truck. I slide the key in and twist it to start the engine. Music comes on through the radio. I put the truck in reverse and drive out to the school and towards the coffee shop two miles away. _Dust _by Eli Young band comes on. I immediately start to hum, as does Ian. We both love this song. Ian reaches over and turns up the volume and starts to sing along to it. I laugh and join in with him. We aren't good singers, but that doesn't matter right now. I roll down the windows with the song. I don't care if it's not polite; they aren't beaten when they go home.

She's sick of this town, she's sick of that boy

Yeah she's sick of dreams that never take flight

There's gotta be more than the same old story

So she's gonna turn the page tonight

And turn the radio up (turn the radio up)

Roll the windows down

She got a full tank of gas (she got a full tank of gas)

Ain't no stopping her now

She's got the pedal to the floor in a hand-me-down Ford,

Yeah, the only thing that's left to do

Is catch a couple green lights and those baby blue eyes

Are leaving nothing in that rearview

But dust, nothing but dust

She's fighting back tears, she's fighting back years

Of the only life she's ever known

There's a future that's bright in the dead of this night,

And all she's gotta do is go

And turn the radio up (turn the radio up)

Roll the windows down

She got an open road (she got an open road)

Ain't no stopping her now

She's got the pedal to the floor in a hand-me-down Ford,

Yeah, the only thing that's left to do

Is catch a couple green lights and those baby blue eyes

Are leaving nothing in that rearview

But dust, nothing but dust

She got the radio up,

She got the windows down,

No she won't look back

Ain't no stopping her,

Ain't no stopping her now…

She's got the pedal to the floor in a hand-me-down Ford,

Yeah, the only thing that's left to do

Is catch a couple green lights and those baby blue eyes

Are leaving nothing in that rearview

But dust, nothing but dust

Dust, nothing but dust

We sing the last of the song in the parking lot. As it ends we look at each other and laugh. I turn the truck off and step on to the pavement. I swing my bookbag over my shoulder and open the door to the coffee shop.I spot Four sitting by the door and head over to him, with Ian right behind me. "Hey." He says once he spots me. "Hi. Oh, this is my brother Ian." I tell him. Ian sticks out his hand to Four and they shake hands. Ian slides into the booth first and I slide in after him, so I am across from Four.

"I presume that you have the sketch book?" I ask him. Four nods and slides it over to me. "I sketched out the moto in fancy lettering during my free period. I used 'We believe in shouting for those who can only whisper, in defending those who cannot defend themselves.'" He slid the sketch book over to me and I take a look at what he did.

**Time laps to the next day at the mall with Christina**

"What about this?" she asks while holding up a short sleeveless black dress. That would definitely show my scars. I shook my head at her. She sighed. "We need to find you a dress." She stated. "Then find one with a back and sleeves." I retorted. I hear her gasp. She holds up a lacy black dress with quarter length sleeves. best of all; It covers up my back.

"Christina. I think this is it." I say from inside the dressing room. The dress isn't see through at all, but you can still tell it's lacy. The dress ends at my knees and looks very flattering on. I open the door to the changing room and step out. I hear her gasp. "Tris! It's perfect!" I smile at her comment and go back in the changing room to change back into my clothes. I end up getting the dress, and luckily it is cheap enough so I can afford to pay for it. We walk out of the store and Christina says she has to go to the bathroom. I tell her i will wait outside on the bench. After a minute of waiting, a guy sits next to me. "Hi, my name is Peter." He says with a smile on his face. "Tris." I tell him

"I go to your school and have had a crush on you forever, and I was wondering if you would like to out with me?" He asks. I can kinda hear a fake kind of nervousness coat his voice. I look into his eyes and immediately know what to answer. "I'm sorry but I don't think I'm ready to date someone at the moment." His eyes immediately turn to evil, just like my dad's. "Okay. You are going to regret this Tris Prior." With that, He gets up and walks away.

**End note: In the next chapter, something big is happening so stay tuned for that :) If I could get 13 reviews on this, I would really appreciate it. Thank you so much for reading this!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I really enjoyed reading all of your comments on my last two chapter! It honestly makes my day! Let's see if we can get this chapter to 24 reviews? I would really appreciate it!**

***Time laps to Monday morning***

Time was dragging by this morning. The beating last night wasn't too bad. Only if you consider what Ian and i have had before. Once I got to school, I went straight to my locker and got the things I needed for my classes. The day went by slowly until i got to free period; then it went by way too fast for me to process much. My free period is right after art so I usually stay in there but since we are working on a mural, i went to our little room we were given to work on it. I walked out of the art hallway and took a right. I hear the click of a door opening, and closing behind me. I start to pick up my pace, but before I know it, I am pushed into a wall and dragged into a closet. My arms and legs start to immediately thrash around in an attempt to hit whoever dragged me. The hand over my eyes is lifted and the hand over my mouth is replaced by a gag. I look up to see my attacker and my heart plummets. I jolt back and see one of his friends standing next to him.

Peter smirks at me. "I did warn you that you would regret it sweetheart." I jump up from on the ground and fly towards the door. I _need _to get out of here now. i reach the handle and turn it. Locked. I feel someone grab my hair and yank me back. "Let's have a little fun shall we?" Peter laughs from behind me. He knees me in the gut and i fall to the floor. Pain explodes from my stomach. He then kicks me in the back and I feel blood start to spill out. He lifts up the back of my shirt and laughs. "Is someone beat by their daddy?" He asks me in a childish tone. he kicks me again and i scream through my gag. School is supposed to be _safe. School is supposed to be safe._ I tell my self again. Obviously no where is safe now.

The kicks stop and I hear Peter's friend mutter something but i don't catch any words. Peter chuckles and slams my head into the wall. Pain explodes all throughout my body and groan. Darkness starts to take over my sight but I am still aware of someone in the room with me. Who was it again…..dad? No. I'm at school…

The last thing I register is someone yelling and footsteps running away. I then envelope into darkness.

White light blinds me as I open my eyes. Where am i? I try to sit up, but I don't even get halfway up before the pain becomes too much. My hand slides over what must be sheets beneath me. I am on a bed. Who's? Who found me? I don't hear any beeping, so I don't think I am in a hospital. Hopefully not.

"Tris! You're awake!" Someone exclaims. I tilt my head to the right and find Ian looking at me with a relieved smile on his face.

**Four's Pov:**

_She's abused. _Tris is _abused. _That is all I have been thinking about for the past hour. That explains why she tenses up whenever someone mentions her dad; Andrew Prior. This explains the fear i saw in her when her brother told her that their dad had had a rough day at work. Their dad doesn't drink to let go; he beats his kids. Sick.

I hear ian exclaim something from Tris's room in the clinic. She must be awake.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Oh my goodness, 29 reviews! That is truly amazing! I loved all of the reviews yall sent me, they were so nice! Let's see if we can get to 34? Thank you so much!**

**Tris pov:**

Life is an interesting concept. It is a gift we can't afford to waste, because we have such little time here. However, it's not easy. It is full of twists and turns around every corner. At some point, we have all prepared ourselves for what we think would come, but we were hit with something completely different. The Bible taught me many things. Too many to name, but most of all; it taught me to trust in God. That is exactly what I am doing right now, because I never thought the school's quarterback, Mr. popular, would be my savior.

**Ian's pov (The attack on Tris):**

Man, I hate PE. All the girls expect you to go shirtless, but when scars cover your back, that's impossible. My coach, Coach Amar, let me go early since I already did my mile run this morning; I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of everyone. Currently, i am just wondering the halls. I finished my homework at lunch, so I have nothing to do. I turn the corner to the mini art room, where Tris should be. I pass a cleaning closet and hear someone laugh evilly. What? I back up to in front of the closet and listen closely. "You just knocked her out!" A guy exclaimed gleefully. I took of running to the room where Tris should be. I find Four instead. "Come on!" I yell at him. I race back to the closet and motion to four to listen in. "I wonder what her dad will do to her tonight." Someone says. I stare wide eyed at Four who is already looking at me. Tris. She's knocked out cold in there. I hold up three fingers and slowly start to count down.

2. Deep breath.

1. I swing open the door.

I do a double take with my eyes. Tris is in a pool of blood with her shirt pulled up to her neck. Peter and Drew stand there looking at us with wide eyes. Four immediately goes towards peter and starts to punch him. I go after Drew. I raise my fist and punch him in the face. I knee him in the balls and punch him in the falls to the floor and I kick him until he goes under to be safe. I look over at Peter and see that he is out cold as well. Four is staring at Tris. Her scars. Shit. "A-are you and T-tris a-bused?" Four stammers out. "Goodness Four. My sister is out cold in a pool of blood and all you care about is if we are abused?" He just stares at me. "Don't you dare utter a word about that." I say in a deadly voice. "Help me with her." I tell him. i pull her shirt down to cover her bra. Four gets her legs, while I get her head. It takes up five minutes to get to the clinic and get her situated. We drag peter and Drew to the clinic as well so they will be able to pay for what they did.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: I really appreciate your reviews on my last chapter! I am sorry I haven't updated in a few days, but I got addicted to Throne of glass and recently finished Crown of midnight. So now that I can put them down, I wrote some more! :) I hope you enjoy.**

**Tris Pov:**

My mom sits in the driver's seat while i sit in the back. It is only us in the car. Currently, i am not old enough to sit in the front nor do I weigh enough. To me, the passenger seat was a privilege. My mom's hand drifts to the volume button and turns it up. _Something like that_ by Tim McGraw plays through the speakers. My mom and i love country music, she grew up in Georgia and met my dad on a business trip to Chicago.

Once the song ends, the volume gets turned down again. My mom looks back and smiles at me. "Shopping?" She asks me. I nod vigorously. I hear her laugh and turn the blinker on so we can turn towards the mall. My eyes drift to the window.

_Crash. _My eyes look around in alarm. It takes twenty seconds to realize that we are upside down. What? I scream in alarm. I need to get out of here. I carefully unbuckle my seat belt and crawl to my mom. "Mommy?" I ask. My voice shakes as I say that. There is a red liquid coming from a cut in her head. i look closer and realize a piece of glass is stacking out of her forehead. I scream. And scream. And scream.

I feel someone grab my arm. I pull back on their force and struggle back to my mom. I hear murmurs through my screaming and sobs. Eventually, they drag me outside and on the grass with my mom laying on her back beside me. No one comes close to my little arms hugging her. Hugging a _lifeless _body.

My eyes flutter open to a bright light above me. My eyes adjust slowly to the light and I don't recognize where I am. "Oh thank God." I hear someone mutter next to me. I glance over and see Four, Ian, and Caleb with relieved expressions plastered on their faces. I reach up to rub my eyes and as I do, I realize I have been crying. Good Lord, this hasn't happened in years. "We tried to wake you up ten minutes ago. You really were into that dream." Caleb tells me. "You would be too if you had the dream." I tell him. He knits his eyes brows in clear confusion. "Mom." I tell him. "Then why were you screaming and crying?" Four asks. "I don't think we should be asking her this right now. But to answer your question; car crash." Ian tells him.

"Where are we?" I ask him. Ian sighs and sits down again. I sit up in the bed. "Since we found you, a lot has happened. I heard people talking from the closet you were in and ran to your little art room and found Four. Together, we beat up Peter and drew and took you to the infirmary or the clinic. Whatever you want to call it. Caleb came down to the clinic when we called him. You woke up in there and we told you to go back to sleep. Four helped us frame dad and convinced us to report him. Some people came by to interview us and looked at your back for proof." Ian winces as he says it.

"We were told that we needed somewhere safe to stay for awhile with an adult to take care of us. Four offered to take us in but he doesn't have enough room since his mom came back from her trip to Africa. Then Tori offered. She said that she has a empty house and plenty of extra rooms to take us in. We took the offer since you told me how much you like her, and I didn't think you would complain. So we drove here and we do have to go back and pick up our things. That is why Four is still here. We were all waiting for you to wake up and then you started screaming ten minutes ago, and I think you know the rest." I nod in response.

**End note: Thank you for reading this chapter! Let's see if we can get 37 reviews? I would love to see what yall think of this chapter! Thanks :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I made this a little longer so I hope you enjoy :) Let's see if we can get 40 reviews?**

**Four Pov:**

Tris, Ian, Caleb, and I hop into my car. I slide my keys in and twist; the engine roars to life. I back out of Tori's house and drive to the Prior's. Tris is sitting in the passenger seat staring into space. Truth be told, I am worried about Tris. First the damage from her abusive dad, Peter's attack, and then I discover that she has nightmares about a car crash with her mom. That is more than enough problems for a lifetime. I am afraid that she might hit her breaking point and resort to something...like cutting.

I shutter at the thought and turn on the radio. "What kind of music do you guys listen to?" I ask. "Oh, um, Country or Gospel, or Christian Rock." Caleb answers. "Mostly country." Ian tells me. I flip through the stations and find a country one. The radio announcer tells us that 'This is how we roll' by Florida Georgia line and Luke Bryan is up next.

_The mixtape's got a little Hank, little Drake_

_A little something bumping, thump, thumping on the wheel ride_

_The mix in our drink's a little stronger than you think_

_So get a grip, take a sip of that feel right_

_The truck's jacked up, flat bills flipped back_

_Yeah you can find us where the party's at_

Ian and Caleb start singing along. Tris soon joins in. Tris looks back at Ian and Caleb and they all start to sing louder with huge grins on their faces. I join in as well. We aren't good but we don't care.

_This is how we roll_

_We hanging round singing out everything on the radio_

_We light it up with our hands up_

_This is how we roll_

_This is how we do_

_We're burning down the night shooting bullets at the moon baby_

_This is how we roll_

_Yeah baby this is how we roll_

_We rollin' into town_

_With nothing else to do we take another lap around_

_Yeah holla at your boy if you need a ride_

_If you roll with me yeah you know we rollin' high_

_Up on them 37 Nittos, windows tinted hard to see though_

_How fresh my baby is in the shotgun seat oh_

_Them kisses are for me though, automatic like a free throw_

_This life I live it might not be for you but it's for me though_

_Let's roll!_

_This is how we roll_

_We hanging round singing out everything on the radio_

_We light it up with our hands up_

_This is how we roll_

_This is how we do_

_When the world turns ugly I just turn and look at you baby_

_This is how we roll_

_[Luke Bryan:]_

_Yeah we're proud to be young_

_We stick to our guns_

_We love who we love and we wanna have fun_

_Yeah we cuss on them Mondays_

_And pray on them Sundays_

_Pass it around and we dream about one day_

_This is how we roll_

_We hanging round singing out everything on the radio_

_We light it up with our hands up_

_This is how we roll_

_This is how we ride_

_We slingin' up the mud, cuttin' through the countryside baby_

_This is how we roll_

_Yeah this is how we roll_

_This is how we roll_

_This is how we do_

_We're burning down the night shooting bullets at the moon baby_

_This is how we roll_

_Yeah this is how we roll_

I pull into the Prior's driveway as the song ends. I get out of the car and grab the boxes from the back of the truck. I hand everyone a box and we walk inside. I follow Tris up to her room, since I think the boys can handle themselves if anything happens. She takes a deep breath and opens the door to her room. Her walls are covered in posters; you can hardly see the black paint on her walls. The posters are anywhere from the old classic movies to the most recent. She has one of her walls Stacked with bookcases. "This may take awhile." I hear her mutter.

**Tris Pov:**

While cleaning my room out, I find a picture of my family. It was taken when i was six years old. Mom was behind me with her hands on my shoulders. Ian and Caleb were to the sides of us making funny faces. Dad had taken the photo. I erupt into sobbs over the photo. Four comes over and sits next to me. He places his hands on my shoulders and his chin on my head. I lean into him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: 44 reviews! That blew me away! I loved reading your thoughts on the last chapter and seeing some very helpful tips. I just wanted to let yall know that that meant the world to me. Thank you so much!**

**Tris Pov: **

Over all, it took two full hours to get everything packed up. And the drive home was pretty short. Four helped us carry our things into the house as well as helping be unbox my things. I don't know why he insisted on helping us so much. Never the less, it was helpful. Thankfully, Tori had bookshelves in my room as well as a dresser to put everything in, I also put up a bunch of my posters. Four left Shortly after getting everything unboxed.

"Dinner is ready!" Tori yelled up at us.

"Okay!" Ian yelled back. Together, Caleb, Ian, and I ran down the stairs to the wonderful aroma of Mexican night. I picked a taco and filled it with everything I could. Tori filled me a glass of tea and we sat down on the couch to watch a movie.

"Ian?" Tori asks.

"Yes?"

"Pick us out a movie." Tori commands.

Ian nods and walks over to her dvd cabinet and begins to look at her collection. It doesn't take long for him to pull out Star Wars, A new Hope. Ian has a grin on his face after he slides the DVD in; we have watched it at least 20 times in the past three years. It's something we can all agree on. The movie begins.

Halfway through the movie Tori speaks up.

"Since it is obvious that you guys know this to every last detail, let's talk about how things are going to play out here. I get up at three in the morning because I am obviously a teacher and there are some meetings in the morning. I know Tris and Caleb can drive so you guys can drive to school. My husband, Bud, gets home right around seven everyday, so he should be here in an hour. No drinking, smoking, parties, or drugs. Not that i think you already do them…."

Tori tells us a few more ground rules and then says for us to go get settled in and go to sleep soon. None of us complain; it has been a long day.

As soon as I fall asleep, I know something is wrong. This isn't my normal dream. I am standing in a glass container that is slowly filling up with water. People I know are outside of the container looking at me in amusement, like they are watching a TV show. I recognize Ian, Caleb, and Four right away; they are the only ones laughing. Tori stand by on her phone like she isn't about to watch me drown.

The water starts to rise past my waist and halfway up my stomach. Panc is building up inside me as I scream at everyone watching. I pound my fists against the walls of the container but it won't budge. The water is at my neck now. I kick as hard as I can at the glass, struggling against the ever so solid wall. _I can't get through. _That is my final thought as the water takes over my whole body.

When I open my eyes, I feel as if i am in a trance. Like another world, but that's silly because I am in my new room at Tori's house. I barely acknowledge the cold sweat dripping down my body as I sit up and head to my bathroom. Before I know it, I am holding a razor in my hand and pressing it against my legs. This is always my escape from my nightmares. I thought I was getting better at it. Since the past few times I haven't done it. I guess i was wrong. It takes ten cuts before it feels like I am in this world again. I keep on.

**End note: I am very sorry for not uploading this until now. I haven't been in the mood to write this lately. I didn't want to give you a poorly written chapter so I waited until I felt like writing more of this story. Thank you so much for your reviews :)**

**For those of you wondering, yes Fourtris will take place in later chapters. However, Tris is now dealing with so much, that she needs time to heal before she will be in a relationship with Four.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

Tori allowed me to stay home the following day. I am grateful. I don't want everyone seeing my bruised face or the slight limp when I walk. Ian offered to stay home with me, but I told him he had to go to school. I am currently sitting on the couch watching Doctor Who. The cuts I did really early this morning don't sting anymore. I wish they did.

For me, cutting has become an addiction. I wanted to know that there was still pain to be felt after the beatings; I wanted to know that my dad wasn't in full control. It sounds like a sad excuse, but it works. It makes me feel alive.

**Ian Pov:**

We left Tris at home. That is all I am thinking about right now. There are a million things that could be happening right now. I don't pay attention to Geometry at all. It can go die in a hole for all I care at the moment. My knee bumps up and down as I eat my lunch. I look around the room nervously. I try to see if Caleb is anywhere to be found, but I can't see him anywhere. I hear someone call my name, and I turn around to see who it was. When I turn around, I see Caleb and Four Standing together beckoning me over. I quickly tell my friends goodbye and shoulder my backpack and jog over to them.

"What?" I ask them.

"We are all concerned about Tris. So I asked Tori if she could check us out so we could go see her." Caleb explains. If he asked Tori….then why is Four here?

"Okay. I'll ride with you." I tell Caleb. Caleb nods and we all run out of the school. I notice a lot of people giving us confused and curious looks. I suppose it's not everyday they see two seniors and a tenth grader running out the school at top speed.

Four is the first to run up to the steps after he hops off his motorcycle. Caleb turns off the car and we both run after Four. Caleb takes out a key and with a shaking hand, he turns the key in the slot.

"TRIS!"

"Tris! Where are you?"

I run into the family room and find the TV off. Caleb checks the kitchen and Four checks Tori's room. I then run up the stairs to Tris's room; the door is closed. I gently turn the knob as the guys catch up to me. I peek in and see Tris lying on her bed in shorts. She _never _wears shorts. That is when I catch my breath and mutter a creative list of cuss words.

Tris has bandages covering up her thighs and some of her legs. My sister _cuts. _I feel as if I can't breath. I run up to her and hold her in my arms.

"Tris?"

"Hmmm?"

I sigh in relief. Tris opens up her eyes, sees me, and looks at her legs.

"Shit." Is the nicest word she says. Her eyes wandered past me and spot Four and Caleb behind me.

"What in the world! Why are yall here!? You don't barge into someone's room! What happened to school?" Tris shoves me away. My protests don't stand a chance against her strength. Sometimes I forget how strong she is. I don't know why, but I feel anger rise in me.

"Was getting hit not enough?" I ask her. "You had to inflict more pain on yourself?!" I know I hit the spot when her eyes turn to pure anger.

"NOT ENOUGH?!" she yells. "I DID IT SO I WOULD KNOW THAT HER WASN'T IN CONTROL YOU DUMB ASS."

That is when I see it. I remember her telling me one of her fears was losing control. I should have known.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

**Tris Pov:**

Ian looks stunned for a moment before his face changes into realization. Caleb and Four look really confused.

"Now get out of my room." I tell them in a deadly voice. Thankfully, they all walk out of the room. I close the door behind them and lean against it. A sigh escapes my lips as my body slides down against the door. Ian, Four, and Caleb's voices echo down the hallway.

"We have to tell Tori." Caleb says.

"Tris would hate us forever for that." Ian responds.

"What did Tris mean by 'in control'?" Four asks.

"Oh. Well, I'm not sure if I should tell you…" Ian starts

"Go ahead Ian." I say loudly.

Ian sighs but continues on. "I am sure you guys remember the fear landscapes that you had to do in tenth grade? Well Tris told me about hers and one of her fears was about not being in control. So when dad took control of all her pain she felt, I guess she inflicted pain on herself so she knew he couldn't be in control of all of her pain."

"Inflicted." I mutter and laugh. "Spoken like a true Erudite."

Ian like myself, got multiple results for his aptitude test in ninth grade. I got Dauntless, Abnegation, and Erudite. Ian got Dauntless and Erudite.

"That's not the way she should have done it." Caleb says with rage in his voice.

"Don't you think I know that?" Ian says in a defensive tone. "It's not like I knew about it."

Ian and Caleb soon start arguing and I listen until it becomes too much for me. I get up from off the floor and walk over to my closet. I change out of my shorts and into sweat pants. A soft knock appears on the other side of my door and with a sigh, I open it. Four is standing there with his fist ready to knock again.

"Yes?"

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Are you okay?" I give him a look.

"Really?"

"Sorry it's just that I am really worried about you."

"Thanks. No need to worry. I'm going to be sent to rehab one way or another."

All of the sudden, he engulfs me in his arms and hugs me tightly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the nice reviews yall have written me! It honestly makes my day to see them. While writing this chapter, I was crying. I hope you enjoy reading it :)**

There was no questioning Tori. I was going to a mental hospital. Caleb looked sorry for me and that just pissed me off. Ian was apologetic; he had tried to get Tori to let me stay here. Four had no say in anything; he is not apart of our family, only a friend.

I am only allowed to bring clothes and a few books. Tori told me that she would talk to the people that worked at the hospital to see if she could send school work to me. Great. _I'm not going to let you fall behind on your senior year. _She had said. With only Ian's knowledge, I snuck a sketchbook and pencils in my suitcase as well.

Ian carried my suitcase downstairs and set it down in front of the door. He turned around and looked at me.

"I wish I could go with you." He muttered.

"No you don't." I countered.

"Yes, I do. You are always the one who is there for me. You took extra beatings so I could escape some. You covered for me so many times. I don't know what I'm going to do without you." By this time, I was trying to fight back tears. I didn't work. I walked into his open arms and started to cry.

"I don't know what i'm going to do without you. I only did those things because I thought you would do the same for me if our places were switched."

"I would have. But they aren't. I'm amazed that you ever doubted that you could be in abnegation." I pulled away from him and whipped my eyes. Next was Caleb.

"I know that I'll never know the physical and mental paint that you went through. I'm pretty sure you know that I was threatened by him, that if i ever tried to protect you, you would be a-ab-used in a different way. I am so sorry Tris. I promise that I am going to be a better brother to you and Ian for now on." Now Ian, Caleb, and I were all crying and hugging like the sad lost family we were. Next was Tori.

"I know that you don't want to go. And frankly, It's breaking my heart to send you, but I think it is for the best. I nodded at her and told her, "Thank you for taking us in." and hugged her as well. Four was standing there beside Tori looking lost. I tried to smile at him but failed. He hugged me and whispered something in my ear.

"Be brave Tris. Come back to me will ya?"

I couldn't look him in the eye again, so I turned back to the door, grabbed my suitcase and headed out of the door.

**End note: The next chapter will take place after her experience at the mental hospital.(I really hate that it is called that. I could do a whole essay on why I hate it. ugh.)**

**I was thinking on writing a new Divergent fanfiction, and I was wondering if any of yall would be interested in reading it?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I have uploaded my new Divergent fanfiction called, **_**Little bit of everything, **_**If you don't mind, I would love if yall could go check that out and tell me what you think of my new story :)**

**Four Pov:**

Tris is currently saying goodbye to Tori. We are all crying, and I don't know why she has to be sent away for months. Why not just a month?

"I know that you don't want to go. And frankly, It's breaking my heart to send you, but I think it is for the best." Tori told Tris. Tris nodded at her and said,

"Thank you for taking us in." and hugged her. Next was me, I could feel my heart pounding in anticipation for what I was about to say. I held my arms out for her and she hugged me, My arms engulfed her and I leaned my head down next to her ear and said, "Be brave Tris. Come back to me will ya?"

She didn't look me in the eyes after I released her. I wanted to tell her when I realized I had started to like her, but she was _Already Gone. _

**Time Laps to Three weeks before graduation (Tris is just getting back)**

**Tris Pov:**

The car pulled up to Tori's house, and I could see Ian and Caleb waiting at the door for me. Ian had this big smile on, like it was the best thing ever to see me come back. Over the past few months, I have become stranger both mentally and physically, I have fought the urge to cut, and I am currently three months clean.

Caleb and Ian walked up to my door eagerly and opened it for me. I stepped out of the car and leaned into their hug.

"Hey."

"I've missed you so much!" Ian and Caleb said together.

"I've missed yall too." I told them. Caleb went to get my suitcase from the back of the car and the driver rode away after he closed the trunk. Ian and Caleb walked me into the house and into the kitchen. I was surprised to see Tori and Four cooking together a whole meal. They looked up as I walked in and I saw Four's eyes light up. I heard footsteps and my name being yelled down the hallway and I saw Christina and Will running down the hallway attacking me with hugs. My ears started ringing with Christinas screams.

Tori laughed at us and told them to let me breath. Tori came around the bar and hugged me as well. Thanks for letting me breath.

"Mexican night. In honor of you coming home." Tori said in satisfaction. Mexican food is my favorite.

"Thanks Tori." She smiled at me and went back to cooking. Then Four came around and asked if it was his turn to have a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and suddenly I felt safe, like nothing would ever hurt me. I was disappointed when he let go because the feeling went away. I slid on a bar stool and asked a question.

"So what new has happened around here?"

"Well," Christina started. "Winter finals were a pain. Homecoming was fun, Prom is next week," she started to say who had started dating who, and I didn't recognize most of the people she named. "Oh, and Peter is back. So is Drew…." She said finally. My mind swarmed.

"Okay. When did they come back and why?"

"A few days ago. The juvie said that they could be released."

"They probably meant two other eighteen year old guys in their group."

"Probably." She agreed. I looked back at Tori and Four.

"What about the murals?"

"We have been working on them some. Amity is finished as is Candor and Erudite, but we wanted your input on Dauntless and Abnegation so those are just the way you left them." Four explained. I nodded and got up from my seat and filled my plate.

"Who is the valedictorian?" I asked.

"Cara. Then Caleb, You, and then Four."

"Really?" They all smiled and nodded. I looked at Caleb and congratulated him as well as Four. We decided to sit on the couch to eat and watch a movie. I picked The Hobbit _An unexpected journey._

After the movie I went to my room and dropped my suitcase on my bed and went out to the balcony. Footsteps sounded from behind me and Four appeared by my side.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I absolutely LOVED reading your reviews for the last chapter and I am so excited for yall to read this chapter. Could we get this to 70 reviews? I would really appreciate it! Thank you :)**

**Four Pov:**

The view from Tris's balcony was stunning. We were at the back of the house so the yard was visible, as well as the small forest. I remember walking into the art room during lunch and seeing this stunning girl drawing an amazing piece of art. When I got to see who she actually was she just became more and more stunning. I knew I had a crush on her when I saw her and her brother pull into the coffee shop and sat there rocking out to the song they were listening to. I later discovered that the song was called _Dust_ and got obsessed with it.

Seeing her standing on the balcony I realized I had fallen hard for her. I could never expect her to feel the same way about me, especially after everything that has happened to her. I know school is going to be hell for her when she gets back. Naturally, everyone knew about her and her brother being abused by their father and Tris going to the mental Hospital. I wish they would call it something different. It's not like everyone that goes there is mental, maybe we are the mental ones.

"That is something else." I said out loud at the sun was setting. It castes a brilliant red/pink/purple colors across the sky.

"Yeah." She agreed. "Does everyone know?" She continued in a quiet voice.

"Yeah. Stay by me tomorrow okay? I'm not letting anything happen to you."

"Because you think I'm weak."

"No. Because I would feel better knowing that you were safe. I know you are strong and can defend yourself."

"Thanks."

Music blared out from downstairs and we both flinched as it started. We looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Come on you lovebirds." Christina said from the door to Tris's room. "Dance party downstairs."

"But I don't dance. I can't." Tris winned. Christina laughed and said.

"Great because I don't dance is playing." Christina grabbed Tris's hand and started to pull her downstairs. Tris looked back at me pleadingly, saying, "Don't make me go with her!." I laughed and shook my head and followed them downstairs.

It was indeed a dance party. Not a good one, but never the less, it was there. Music blared out of some speakers. _I don't dance _was apparently a slow song. Ian was slow dancing with Tori and they were both laughing their heads off. Christina and Will were dancing together and Caleb was on the phone that was connected to the speakers searching through the songs. After a few seconds of hesitation, i held my hand out to Tris with the smile and she took it.

I put my other hand on her waist and she put hers on my shoulder. I spun her around the room, and it was like no one but us was there. The world was spinning around us but I don't care. I hope Tris doesn't either. The next song was another slow song, Caleb's idea no doubt, and we broke apart to my disappointment. Tris went to dance with Will and I went to the phone.

After a few more songs, Tori decided that we should all get some sleep for tomorrow, since it would be Monday tomorrow which meant school. I went hope reluctantly, but I was glad to at the same time. I had three big tests tomorrow and I would get to dream about my night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for 73 reviews! I absolutely LOVED reading all of them! :) I want to let yall know that I will not be updating this story again until next monday because I am going on vacation and I am not bringing my laptop :( I will update my other story after this one is updated though. Thank you for reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, veronica Roth does.**

**Tris Pov:**

Four insisted on walking me to every class. I know he was late for the classes we didn't have together and I don't see why he had to walk me to mine, when he had to run to the other side of the building. We got a lot of stares walking down the hallways. A bunch of cheerleaders glared at me with jealousy flickering in their eyes. Ugh. I really don't see why he bothered. All this was doing was making me feel weak, and just gaining me more enemies. I'm perfectly capable of walking myself to class, thank you.

When I mentioned this to Christina she gave me that knowing smile and said that he probably has a crush on me. I told her that was impossible. Why would a handsome guy like him want a small girl who has nothing to offer him? My point entirely. Last night though….. That's what confused me.

My first 3 periods had huge tests in them, which I am thankful are over. Thankfully, lunch time is here. Four lead me towards the cafeteria, through the lunch line, and finally to a lunch table. Christina and Will were sitting there as well. I slid into the seat beside Chris and Four sat on my right. Five more people joined us shortly after we sat down. Everyone of them looked at me curiously. Four cleared his throat.

"Um, everyone this is Tris. Tris these are my friends; Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn." I smiled at them and gave a little wave. They still were looking at me. Four must of noticed my annoyance because he shot them a glare. They stopped staring at me. Christina glanced at me and gave me a smirk. I rolled my eyes and ate my lunch quickly. After i finished, I got up and threw my trash away and headed to the art room. Four didn't follow me.

Tori smiled when I walked in and ushered me to sit across from her at a table.

"SO many stares."

"I know. Just ignore them."

"I'm trying, but it's not that easy when half the lunch table is looking at you." Tori sighed and pulled me up.

"Come on, I want to show you the murals." She lead me out of the art room and into the little room we had taken over further down the hallway. She pushed the door open and walked inside. The room was covered in paper. Sketches surrounded me as we closed the door. I could tell that Four has been working in here quite often, because most of the sketches look like his. Like they way he curves the noses, or just the way he used shading on the outline even when it's not necessary. Along the back wall, however, hung some of the finished murals.

The Amity mural was gorgeous. They had decided to make a sunset in the background, with beautiful blended oranges, reds, and yellows. A big tree in a circle was the main part of the painting. The branches held a lot of detail as well as the leaves. The senior names were written on the leaves. The candor mural had a scale in the middle of it, and names of all of the candor seniors surrounding it in black. The Erudite mural had a science lab as the background, and a black eye in a circle as the main part. Off to the side, there was a periodic table "hung" on the painted wall that held all of the erudite senior's names. My breath caught, these were the faction symbols that I had sketched out.

The door opened behind us and Four walked in. Caleb and Ian followed him. I grinned back at all of them.

"I have a free period and Art next. Who wants to help?"

"I have Art last period so I can come back." Ian volunteered.

"Free period next two classes." Caleb said.

"Same schedule." Four said grinning.

At the end of the day, we had the Abnegation and Dauntless murals sketched out and ready for paint tomorrow. On the way out of the building, Four pulled me aside to the math room. The lights were still on, but the teacher was no where to be seen. Before I could fully look around the room, Four covered my eyes and lead me to the center of the room. Without warning, he uncovered my eyes and I forced them to focus. Along the back wall, each letter was on a separate sheet of paper. It spelled out "PROM?"

I turned back to Four and found him holding out a big black velvet box and he started to speak.

"I know that you have been through a lot lately. But Throughout senior year I could help but fall for you. Will you go to prom with me?" There was nervousness in his voice and hopefulness in his eyes. I peered at the necklace, Which was a statement necklace that was shaped like a sun's rays, except it was blue. I was beautiful. I looked back up at Four and without a second's thought I nodded my head and hugged him tightly. I felt him hug me back and kiss the top of my head in response.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for your patience on this chapter, it will be a longer chapter since I was gone for a week. I really appreciate the reviews yall have sent me! It blows me away that yall would take time out of your day to write me a review; Thank You!**

**Tris Pov:  
**We hold hands all the way to our cars. I am truly astonished that Four would ask _me _when he could have any girl he would want. _No. _I tell myself, _I am a beautiful and confident person. _That is what they taught us in rehab. Only if they got anyone to believe them, would it be worth while to say.

_*Flashback*_

_My suitcase rolls on the hardwood behind me as I walk up to the reception desk. The woman sitting behind the desk has a long scar on her face and her hair is pulled back. Her name tag reads __**Johanna Reyes. **__She looks up as I reach the desk. _

"_Hi! You must be Beatrice?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well welcome, you will be staying in room B5 and your roommate is Gwen Ravens." She looks like she can smile all day long. She reminds me of the faction Amity at our school, she would in fit well there. I smile at her in understanding and head down the __**B **__hallway. I am curious on who Gwen is. I open my door slowly and walk inside. There are two twin beds, and a wide nightstand separates them. The beds have white sheets with a light blue blanket on the end of the bed. The bathroom door slowly opens and it reveals a girl with long brown hair, brown eyes, and a long tan body. She had a little bit of acne on her forehead and she had a light blue shirt on with high waisted jeans. She smiled at me and introduced herself as Gwen Ravens._

"_Tris Prior." I said and stuck my hand out to her and she shook it. Before she let go, she twisted my arm over and saw the faint scars near my elbow. You could only see them if you were looking for them. She smiled sadly and turned both of her arms over to reveal her own scar-covered arms. No words were needed. So we hugged each other like we were about to fall off the edge and continue to fall into an endless pit. _

_The therapy never helped that much for either of us. Nut, we told eachother everything. I told her things that no one ever knew about me, and she told me her own secrets. I learned that her parents mentally abused her and her brother hit her every night with anything he could inflict the most pain with. Her brother Took everything off of her and used her vulnerability to hurt her. Her whole body was covered with scars she took every measure to hide. We became best friends, practically sisters, but nothing was helping her get better. While I was slowly healing, she was being ripped open piece by piece and it started to get to me as well. I don't blame her of course._

_Two months after I had been there, Gwen committed suicide. I was shattered. The doctors didn't know what to do with me. All I could do was stare blankly at the wall for weeks. Eventually, they found Gwen's suicide note._

_**Tris-**_

_**I love you. Please try and get better for me. That is my dying wish; get better and go back to your family.**_

_**- Your sister, Gwen Ravens.**_

_I did just that. I was angry at her for awhile, but that didn't do anything so I did what I was told. I got better._

_*End of Flashback*_

When we got home, an Idea popped into my head. We were at the kitchen table talking with each other.

"Tori?"

"Yes?"

"Bud works at a tattoo parlor right?"  
"Yes…."

"Can I get a tattoo?" She smiled at me as I said this.

"Sure what do you want?"

"Actually three. I want three _Ravens _On my collarbone flying towards my heart, The abnegation symbol on my right shoulder and the dauntless symbol on my left."

"You have given this thought then. Yes, let's go. Bud works until seven so we have three hours until he closes." She got up from her seat and grabbed her keys. Ian, Caleb, and I followed her to her car and hopped inside.

**Time laps to after Tris gets her tattoos. **

"What do they represent?" Ian asks me. He also got a tattoo; A line of fire traveling down his stomach and back. His represents the fire and pain he went through and the freedom he still has. (Fire burns freely.)

"The ravens represent my family, You, Caleb, and mom. I picked ravens because at rehab, I had a roommate and we were practically sisters and she committed suicide and her last name was _Ravens. _The abnegation symbol represents the home we have been provided by Tori and Bud as well as the selflessness I wish to be. The dauntless symbol represents the strength I still have left even after everything that has happened."


	19. Chapter 19

**Ian Pov:**

On the way Home, Tris was completely in her own world. She had this sad look on her face like she lost something she won't ever get back. I think we were all a little surprised when she wanted to get a tattoo; and a long time ago I told myself that whatever she decides to do, I will do it with her. She has done so much for me, and I know it's a debt I won't ever be able to repay. Those countless beatings she took even after hers just so i could go to bed with no blood on my sheets, are what affect me the most. If that wasn't love, then I don't know what is. I constantly regret not taking extras for her, and If I had, she could have not gotten as bad as she did.

I ended up getting a line of fire running all along my stomach and back. To me, the fire represents the freedom I have still left for me. It represents the pain and traumatizing events I have had to witness, but they are what has made me stronger. I have wanted to tell Tris what Andrew did to her once when she was unconscious and I was so beat up i couldn't move. I wanted to tell her about that night for so long, but it won't help anyone. Especially Tris; I am not going to burden her with the knowledge that she isn't a virgin. I am grateful that she was unconscious; so she doesn't remember it.

Tris's tattoos look amazing, the ravens are so detailed as well as the faction symbols. Tori was right; she has put a lot of thought into this. Once we get home, I change out of my clothes and into pajama shorts. I apply the cream to my tattoo that they gave me, and re bandage it. I end up falling asleep as soon as I lay down. Unfortunately, I don't get the blessing of a good dream. I have always had the same dream ever since I went through my fear landscape. I had 8 total, but they were the worst 8. It all came back to me dreaming about 1 the most, the worst fear. This time wasn't any better then last night.

_I stand in a cold dark room that is dimly lit. I hear screams that sound familiar near me. I turn to the sound and start to run towards the person. My feet don't move. Her screams get louder. I struggle to get to her, but it's like my feet are glued to the floor. I glance down as see that my feet are enclosed in cement. My feet are the floor and they are currently about to get all the moisture sucked out of them. The lights turn on fully as the screams are getting louder. They are cries of the pain._

_My mom Stands there on his left, and Tris on his right. Andrew Hold two belts in his hands and hits them at the same time. My feet get free. I run towards them but I am soon stopped by a glass wall. I pound on it again and again. He hits them with more force. Tris looks at me with disappointment and sadness. As does my mom. They speak at the same time._

"_How could you?" They scream at me. "You let us get whipped while you just sat there. You caused this! You could have stopped this from happening!" I choke on my tears that are rapidly pouring down my face. I caused this. They are right; I could have stopped him. A hand touches my shoulder and shakes my vigorously. _

"_Wake up!" A voice says. It sounds like Tris but when I look at her she is just staring at me and screaming in pain. I caused this. The shaking doesn't stop, but when I turn around to shove the person away….no one is there._

My eyes snap open and the shaking stops. Tris stands over me with concern written all over her face.

"You didn't cause it." Tris says suddenly. I jerk my head up to her wide eyed. "You were talking in your dream. "I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry Tris. I could have stopped him, but I didn't. I caused this.""

"How can you say that? I could have stopped him."

"One, mom never got beat. Two, you weren't that car that hit us. You weren't the doctors that failed to save her. Three, after you already got beat, and you couldn't move, you couldn't have done anything. Stop blaming yourself. You aren't at fault." I nod at her and scoot over to make room for her. She slides onto the bed and puts her arm over me protectively. We have done this a hundred times before. Like after really bad beatings that we needed each other's help to clean the wounds. Or when either of us had a nightmare that the other was aware about. It is in these moments, that I am grateful God didn't take Tris away too in that car crash. I Mutter a prayer of thanks to him, knowing that he is listening.

**Endnote: And sorry if you are not Christian, and have other beliefs, I am and I thought that it fit well into the story. If you are offended, then ignore the last two sentences. Anyways, thank you so much for reading this far, and staying with me throughout the wait on each chapter. Despite the depressing side of this chapter, I enjoyed writing it, because it gave us more inside into who Ian is and how he is healing. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and let's see if we can get 90 reviews? I know it's a stretch but I would love to see what yall have to say! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20?! Wow...**

**Tris Pov:**

It's obvious everyone knows. They know about Four asking me to Prom. They know about my cutting. I was stupid to think they wouldn't know. I was stupid to think they wouldn't talk behind my back. Christina puts her hand on my arm as we hear yet another story about me. Lauren was saying that I only cut for attention. Four puts his hand over mine in comfort but the words still ring in my , the teacher walks in and starts class.

Lunch comes around quickly and I end up sitting in between Four and Uriah. Christina sits across from me. Apparently Will had asked Christina weeks ago and Uriah had asked Marlene a few days ago. Zeke asked Shauna yesterday. Four snakes his arm around my torso and whispers in my ear as I finish eating.

"Want to go somewhere?" His breath feels ht on my ear but it still sends shivers through my body. I'm finally allowing myself to feel. I nod and grab my bag. Four carries my tray to the trash and we exit the cafeteria. We walk hand in hand down the hallway. We end up going out to the stadium and sitting in the bleachers. This is where we will graduate.

"Tell me about you." I say suddenly. Four looks at me in confusion.

"What?"

"Tell me about you. You know a lot about me and my past, so tell me about yours." Four sighs, but he begins to talk.

"Well, to start out with, you need to know my name." He takes a deep breath. "I don't tell people my name because I'm not proud of my parents or my past. It's probably heaven compared to other pasts, but its not to me. My dad is Marcus Eaton and my mom is Evelyn Eaton. My dad used to beat my mom and later on started to beat me. He stopped when I was ten, because I fought back and put him in the hospital and later on jail. There was a huge outburst when this occurred because he was high in the government. So everyone knew my name." I know his name too.

"Tobias." I whisper. He smiles at me and nods. "Why did you choose Four?"

"I chose Four for two reasons. One is that it took me Four minutes to beat my dad up; I was a strong kid. Two, it's the name on my football jersey. Oh, I've been meaning to give you this." He digs in his book bag and pulls out a varsity jacket with a '4' on it. "On the day before prom, since it's a Saturday, that Friday, all of the football players and their girlfriend's wear their varsity jackets." I smile as he finishes.

"I'm your girlfriend now, huh?" I look at his face and he begins to blush.

"It was implied when I asked you to prom. But to make it official; Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." I look back at him and he leans down to kiss me. As soon as our lip touch, it's as if nothing else matters. The stadium blurs out around us and all I care about is Tobias. We pull away all too soon and I lean my head against his chest. For this moment, I don't care about the rumors. I don't care that everyone knows that I cut. I don't care on what they think about me. The bell rings in the distance and I sit up. "Tobias, we should probably go work on the murals."

"That we should." He says with a goofy smile painted on his face. He stand up and help me to my feet. He swings his book bag over his shoulder and grabs mine with his left hand. He puts his right hand over my shoulder and I lean into him with his jacket in my hands.

We take our time walking back into the school since we are going to spend the rest of the afternoon in our little art room. The murals are almost done, they just need a few finishing touches and our signatures on them.

Ian and Caleb join us in their free classes and by the end of the school day, we are finished. We all cheer and I give Tobias, and my brothers a hug. Soon after that, we are running to Tori's room to tell her that we are finished. Four barges into the room and pulls me along with him with Ian and Caleb closely on our heels. 30 heads turn towards us as we run inside. Crap. I forgot she had a class last period. Tori looks at us with a grin on her face.

"What do I owe this pleasure?"

"We finished the murals." I tell her excitedly. Her grin grows wider and she comes up and hugs us. When she is hugging Ian and Caleb, Christina comes up to me.

"We are going dress shopping today."

"Really?"

"Yes! Tori is coming with us, I already asked her."

***Time laps to the mall for dress shopping***

I go over to the blue dresses, so they can match the necklace that Tobias gave me. Tori comes over and asks what color i'm looking for.

"Dark blue, like T-Four's eyes." Christina jerks up at this.

"He told you his real name?! That's so cute! Oh and this color?" She hold up a floor-length dark blue dress that has a sweetheart neckline, and Sparkle studs across the chest area. (**Link to dress is in Profile!)**

It looks beautiful and it matched the necklace perfectly. I nod and bring it to the changing room. The dress has padding inside, so no need for a bra. I slide it on and look in the mirror. The blue looks good next to my blonde hair and it really brings out my eyes. The dress looks beautiful. I exit the changing room and find Tori and Chris already waiting for me. Chris squeals when she sees and and Tori has the biggest smile on her face and hugs me tightly. I grin at them both.

"This is my dress." I say.

**End Note: Thank so much for reading this! I hope you like the Fourtris in this chapter; I loved writing about it! Let's see if we can get to 90 reviews? I would really appreciate it! Thanks :)**

**- In case you were wondering, the info Ian knows about Tris will come into play later on, but not right now. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Tris Pov:**

Tori Helps me pay for the dress, and for the past week and a half, it has just been hanging up in my closet waiting for tomorrow. I wake up before my alarm today, and I quickly get my shower. I dry and curl my hair once I'm out of the shower. I head over to my closet and grab Tobias's varsity jacket. I put a black Romper underneath it, that Chris got for me last weekend when we went shopping. All of the girls were wearing the same thing as me. I put on my black sandals and my long Cross necklace. I apply my regular makeup, but Instead of eyeshadow, I put a thick line of black eyeliner on my top lid.

I grab my bookbag and head downstairs to the kitchen. Tori left a plate of eggs, bacon, and grits in the microwave for us, so I grab my plate and start to eat it was Ian and Caleb come down. I can tell that something is up with Ian. He looks like he is being held down by something, but he won't tell me what it is. I decide to let it go for today and tomorrow. Caleb looks really happy, he has ever since he asked Susan to prom. I have to admit, they look really cute together.

I finish my plate along with Ian and I drive us to school. Ian hugs me goodbye and we head our separate ways to our lockers. I find Tobias leaning against my locker talking to our friends. He looks my way and a huge smile spreads across his face, like i'm the only person in the world that matters. My heart melts at the sight of this, like it has ever since we started dating. He snakes his arm around my waist and opens my locker for me as I near them. I grab the binders I need for the day and put them in my bookbag and we head to homeroom.

Lunch rolls around quickly and we all head to the cafe to get our lunch. Tobias and I are the last ones to sit down and we find everyone talking about prom. Tobias looks at me and says.

"I forgot to ask you; did you find your dress?"

"Yes I did." I smile at him.

"What color?"

"Let's just say that it matches your necklace that you gave me." He leans down to my ear and whispers, "I was hoping so. Want to go hang up our murals?" His hot breath sends chills down my body. I nod and I bring my chips with me to eat on the way there. We walk into the art room and find the murals all leaning against the wall waiting for us. I go over to the amity Mural and I grab the hammer that is near it. I hand the hammer and screws to Tobias and pick up one end of the mural while Tobias picks up the other. I could carry it on my own, but I don't want to risk getting it messed up. We eventually make our way to the Amity hall opening. Tobias hammers in the nails, and together we lift the Mural up and our finished piece of art is now hanging up.

"One down, Four more to go." I say proudly. Tobias grins at me and leans down to give me a peck on the cheek. It takes us the rest of Lunch, all of art, and part of our free period to hang all of them up. We are now standing proudly in front of the Dauntless Mural. He puts his arms around me and hugs me tightly.

"We did it." He says.

"We did it." I sigh.

**Time laps to the next day (Saturday) aka: Prom day**

Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn all come over right after lunch. (Lynn got asked by a guy named Cole.) Yesterday after school, we all got our nails done. I got mine down the same color at my dress so it would match. Chris got black, Shauna got red, Marlene got Green, and Lynn got a Cream color. Tori let us take over the living room and offered her help to us. Chris started out with me, and did my hair first. She ended up doing a waterfall braid and curled my hair as well. She then applied primer to my face, which was soon followed by foundation. She then put concealer on and went to my eyes. She put a highlight in the inner corners, a cream color beside that, and started to work her way to the put a light blue beside the cream, and a similar color in the crease of my eye lid.

She then curled my eyelashes and applied mascara. Then she applied blush and bronzer. Finally, she filled in my eyebrows and put on a coral lipstick followed by clear lipgloss.. She didn't allow me to look in the mirror until I was fully ready, so I put on my dress and necklace, and slipped on my heels. I walked downstairs and looked in the mirror.

I have to admit, I was stunning. The dress fit me perfectly and matched the necklace perfectly. My makeup made everything fall together perfectly and enhanced my features. I went over and hugged Chris, and told her thank you, and that she did an amazing job.

In the end, Chris went for a smokey eye to match her black floor length dress that had cut outs on her stomach area. Marlene had on a knee-length emerald green dress. The dress was strapless and flowed out past her hips. Shauna had on a Red dress that ended right past the knee on her right and slanted down and ended a few inches above her ankle on the left. Lynn had a sparkly knee length strapless dress that flowed out right past her hips, just like Marlene's. They all looked even more striking than me.

"Girls! Oh yall look beautiful!" Tori exclaims as she sees us. She hugs me tightly and announces that the boys are here.

**End Note: Prom night is the next chapter! I am so excited to write it! I hope yall enjoyed this and please let me know what yall think. And thank you so much fro 90 reviews! It just blows me away! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Tris Pov: Prom night:**

We decide to walk out one at a time with me going last, and Lynn in front of me. I peek out of the window as Shauna emerges and Zeke's reaction is priceless. All of the boys have on tuxes with silk ties that match each of our dresses and a corsage in their hands. His eyes go wide and a grin engulfs his whole face as he runs to her, picks her up, and spins her around. Marlene is next. Uriah looks like he might fall over from happiness. He walks up to Marlene and kisses her hard on the lips and whispers something in her ear. Marlene giggles and kisses him again. Next, Christina comes out and runs into Will's open arms. He spins her around and kisses her on the lips. Lynn takes a deep breath in front of me and I give her a reassuring smile.

She walks out of the door and Cole's reaction is the best one yet. His head turns slowly to Lynn and the biggest smile I have ever seen in my life spreads across his face. For a few seconds he is frozen in place and then he goes up to her and says a few things I can't hear. Then they kiss and they look like they are walking on clouds. All of the boys so obviously love their girlfriends, and I can't imagine any of them dating someone else. Now it's my turn.

I slowly make my way to the door and walk out on the patio. I see Tobias turn to look at me. His eyes turn from happiness to love and astonishment as he looks at me. The corsage falls out of his hand, but luckily, Zeke catches it before it hits the floor. He runs to me and closes the distance between up quickly. He puts his arms around and and his hands fall on the strappy back of my dress, sending chills down my body. He bends down and kisses me on the lips. And like always, this kiss is different; it is filled with love and passion, but it is soft and gentle at the same time. We pull away all too soon to take pictures. Tori is our photographer. Caleb and Susan pull up as we start. We start out with the group one, and move on to just the girl, and just the guys. Then we take pictures of just the couples. The first one of Tobias and I is just with his arm wrapped around my waist, and then one of us looking into eachothers eyes, and lastly, one of us kissing.

We end up taking Tobias's truck, as well as Tori's SUV. Tobias drives his truck, with me in the passenger seat, and Christina and WIll in the back. Tobias put one hand on the steering wheel and holds my hand with the other. We don't talk on the way there; we don't need to. It doesn't take long to get to the school and Zeke was right behind us when we pulled in. We all exit the car in one swift motion and head inside to the cafeteria. Our school doesn't want to spend more money than they have to, so our prom was put in the cafeteria. Tobias and I enter together and we take in the remodeled cafe. The walls are covered in white paper, and the floor has been cleared out for dancing, with a red stripe of paper in the middle, representing a red carpet.

The have the stage pulled out and microphones set up as well. The table in the back has some drink and cards written by our homeroom teachers to each of us. Along the walls, each faction symbol has been painted on and on the background of the stage there is…..a painting of _my _phoenix.

"Tobias." I whisper. "That's _my _phoenix." He looks to where I'm pointing and he smiles proudly.

"That it is." He agreed and hugged me tightly. "Come on, let's go dance." He takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. His hand goes to my waist and I put mine on his shoulder, and we hold hands with the other. We begin to sway to the music and lose ourselves in each other's eyes. I decided a few days ago that he deserved to know my full story. I know he has heard bits and pieces of it, and maybe Ian told him the full thing, but there are differences between Ian's story and my own.

We continue to dance and dance through each song, not breaking apart even when the song changes from slow and soft to fast and loud. Halfway through the fourth song, I rest my head on his chest. After the tenth song, the announcer comes on and he turn to face him, hand in hand.

"Hello seniors! For those of you who haven't noticed it yet, our walls have been painted! As I am sure yall are all familiar with Tori's faction symbols, she painted all of this for us! But, Behind me, we have a design you have seen only a few times before, and it has been designed by…..our own Tris Prior!" Max pauses to let them clap for me. I feel my cheeks heat up as they do this and my grip on Tobias's hand tightens.

"Also, on the table behind me, there are letters for each of you written by you homeroom teacher, so please pick those up before you leave. And the votes are in for Prom king and queen." He pauses for effect and takes out the envelope for King. "Prom King is…. Zeke Petrad!" The seniors roar in approval and our group roars the loudest out of everyone. Zeke walks up and gets crowned by Max. "And now for Prom Queen….." He takes out the envelope. "Shauna Paige!" This roar is even louder than last, but you can still hear our group cheering the loudest." Shauna practically runs up the stage and gets crowned by Max. Zeke then pulls her in for a kiss, while Christina video tapes it all.

After Prom ends, Tobias drops Christina and Will off at their houses and I ask him to drive to the park This is it. He doesn't question me and we are there in a matter of five minutes. We get out of the car and I walk over to a bench looking over the pond.

"I think it's time you know my full story." I take a deep breath. He put his hand over mine.

"You don't have to If you don't want to." He looks like he means it.

"I want to."

"Are you sure?" I smile at him.

"Positive." I look back out over the pond.

"When I was six years old, I was in a car crash. My mom was killed almost instantly. I was the only other one in the car. I screamed and screamed and screamed and they had to pull me away from her to get out of the car. When they got her out, she was dead and all I did was hug her. I still have nightmares about it. It's either the car crash or my fear landscape. My dad was broken after this and he tried everything to make the pain go away. He got hooked on painkillers for the first two years, and then that wasn't enough. Then her hurt himself for almost a year. Then he started drinking and that lasted for four years. By then, I was 14. The next thing he did was mentally abuse all of us.

"Caleb was always the prodigy so he wasn't a target for when he started to physically abuse us. He started out small and only hit us. Eventually he worked his way up to a belt. He cut us one time, but not deep enough to leave a mark. The belt was his go to weapon. After freshman year, I took more and more beating for Ian, because I didn't want him to get the worst of it; he deserved a future.

"I honestly don't know how I survived some of those nights. I don't know how the bleeding stopped. I don't know how I hid it so well. He would also make us watch each other get beat when we were too bloody and hurt to much to move. If we moved, we were threatened and hit. After all of these beatings, he would tell one of us to clean up the blood and go cook. He started drinking again and they got worse. I felt like he look all the pain there was for me to fell away, so I started to cut so I would know he wasn't in full control. All this leads up to senior year. you know u to when I went to rehab.

"At the hospital, I met this girl named Gwen Ravens and we got along really well. We were in similar situations and we faked getting better. She committed suicide and in her note she told me to get better. To get better for her. And I did. And you know the rest. I got better and right now, in the past few weeks I have been more happy than ever before. And I can't thank you enough for that." I look up at him through my tears.

"You are incredible, you know that right?" He sounds so truthful to his word, and I believe him instantly. He leans down and kisses me. As we kiss, it feels as if a fire is starting between us and it can't be stopped.

**End Note: Sorry if this is not how Prom is; I have not been to Prom. Anyways I hope yall enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what yall think of it.**


End file.
